


Very Gay a.k.a Keith Kogane

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Girffin just wants his drink, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Can I get a name?”“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m - “ Keith pauses, if only for a moment, because he could not only get drunk over the voice that barista is graced with, but also in those eyes. Those cheekbones, lips, eyelashes. That skin, hair, nose. And woah, just woah.Don’t fuck this up, Brain.“I’m - uh, I’m gay.”You’re an asshole, Brain.[Or based on the prompt that Keith is too gay to function and he's at the mercy of a cute Cuban boy with bright blue eyes behind the counter.]





	Very Gay a.k.a Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/gifts).



> helloooooooooooo!! I hope you enjoy this quick thing I did instead of working because fuck work, it's friday :D 
> 
> Julia, this is for you! Since the prompt got dumped on your inbox and I kind of stole it LMAO. Hope you like it <33
> 
> Excuse the typos and missed grammar!! I will fix that once I'm home (:

Shiro is not that much of a texter.

Unless Keith’s ‘late’, in his best friend’s standards, for their afternoon class’s presentation and Shiro’s losing his shit. Keith skips through some of the messages that come without pause; words like ‘flashcards’, ‘Matt’ and ‘moron’ repeating themselves every few rows.

And some other words like ‘rude’, ‘Shiro’ and ‘post-its’ are also thrown into the conversation and Keith slowly backs away from the conversation, letting both of his teammates to figure out for themselves until he gets to the classroom.

But first, his coffee.

It’s not a detour, per se, not really. Arus Beans is, at tops, five minutes walk from his building and the morning rush hour had already died by the time Keith steps into the small but cozy coffee shop inside his campus.

Keith allows himself a moment to breathe in the smell of coffee and breakfast pastries. Maybe we will add a muffin since it’s Friday and he might need something to cheer himself up before his presentation.

Especially if his teammates’ texts keep making his phone vibrate like a sex toy inside his jeans.

Keith complains under his breath as he takes his phone once again from his front pocket, rolling his eyes at the bickering between Shiro and Matt as he waits for his turn on the line in front of the shop’s counter.

In Keith’s opinion, writing on your hand gets the job done as much as flashcards or post-its. But he doesn’t have a death wish, so he doesn’t say anything in their group chat.

He only moves forward when he catches from the corner of his eyes the space in front of him is free from the ass of a stranger. He steps forward until he sees it again.

And again, and again.

Until instead of an ass that looks like a plank, he meets the edge of a counter.

“Morning! What can I get you?”

 _‘I could get drunk on that voice,’_ Keith thinks on the side, pushing down his own thought as he keeps typing his answer to Matt’s question about Keith’s equation inside their presentation. As if the nerd didn’t know it.

“Um, just a French Vanilla and a choco muffin, please,” he answers distracted, huffing when Matt answers him with a smiley emoji and a photo of his equation written in a post-it. That proves nothing, Matt.

“Comin’ right up,” the barista behind the counter says smoothly and Keith catches from the side as a brown slender hand reaches for one of the cups within his eye vision. “Can I get a name?”

Keith blinks, finally looking up from his phone to actually act like a human and meet the eyes of the person he has been talking to. “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m - “

He pauses, if only for a moment because he could not only get drunk over the voice that barista is graced with but also in those eyes. Those cheekbones, lips, eyelashes. That skin, hair, nose. And woah, just woah.

Don’t fuck this up, Brain.

“I’m - uh, I’m gay.”

You’re an asshole, Brain.

Keith snaps himself out of his thing, blinking in both surprise and horror as he slowly processes the words that just left his mouth.

But he doesn’t have the time to actually melt into a pile of embarrassment and promise himself to never set foot inside the shop ever again because  the barista behind the counter with blue eyes just snickers.

Keith’s chest makes a hard _‘thump’_ when the polite smile over those lips slowly curve themselves into something more genuine.

“Hi, Gay, pleasure,” the barista greets playfully, chuckling to himself as he writes down the words on the cup he holds. He nods to himself proudly at his art before meeting Keith’s eyes again and sending him a wink. “I’m Bi, by the way.”

Keith blinks. His brain processes slowly. Heart goes wild.

“Oh?” he breathes out, blinking owlishly before his chest eases out and a small smile starts growing over his lips at the sight of a blush spreading over the barista’s cheeks. “Lovely name.”

“Thanks, my mama was real careful of choosing it before I popped out,” he says, snickering as he puts the cup to the side for his co-worker to take it. “It’s actually my middle name, my first one is Disaster.”

Keith laughs, loud and spontaneously enough for him to quickly cover his mouth to muffle it but it’s no use. God, handsome and charming? Keith’s a goner.

He knows the barista is just playing along, to make him feel less embarrassed. The thought of it is endearing and pretty sweet. As if the barista needed something else to make him more enchanting.

 _‘Lance,’_ Keith reads the name tag that sits still on the edge of the brunet’s apron. He stays quiet about it, though.

“Well,” Keith starts, shaking off the last remains of his snickers before he locks gazes with the brunet once again. “My first name is Very. My parents were Millennials.”

Lance snorts, quickly covering his mouth and Keith can only smile wider.

“Well, I gotta say, it’s, uh, it’s lovely to meet you, Very Gay,” Lance says slowly, bringing his hand down before sending him a smile.

Keith snorts, one of his arms hugging his middle while he uses his right hand to cover half of his face. It does little to hide the soft smile he’s wearing. He might not come out alive from this.

“Likewise, Disaster Bi.”

“And I’m Coffee, first name Want,” someone behind Keith says, voice gruffy and impatient enough for Keith to look over his shoulder and recognize the person.

Keith blinks before he frowns. “No, it’s not? Your name is James Griffin,” he says slowly, looking at his classmate like he’s missing a bolt. James throws his hands in the air.

“Just ask for his number, Kogane! I want my coffee!”

Keith flushes hard at the words, spluttering over his own as he tries to defend himself but the laugh coming from behind the counter steals his attention.

“Way ahead of you,” Lance mumbles, sending Keith a wink that makes his knees weak. “Your coffee will be ready in a sec.”

“Thank you,” Keith says quietly, tucking his some of his hair behind his ear when Lance beams at him. Keith nods and steps to the side, awkwardly waving the barista goodbye.

Lance waves back at him and Keith bites down his lower lip when the brunet doesn’t look away from him, not even as James tries to catch his attention.

It’s not long before a person appears behind the pick-up counter, holding both his drink and muffin in her hands. “French Vainilla, a muffin and a cute barista’s number?” she asks, eyes twinkling playfully when Keith flushes at the words.

He raises his hand slowly and meeks out a soft, “Me.”

The girl - _Romelle_ , he reads from her nametag - laughs softly before she waves him goodbye. Keith nods awardkly back as he turns and heads towards the door, eyes fixed on the ten digits just below the word ‘Gay’.

His lips curve happily up without him knowing.

“Hey!” Keith hears behind him, making him stop abruptly on his tracks. He turns, looking bewildered before his eyes fall on Lance, his lips tugging upwards as the brunet lays half of his boy on the counter to catch his eye. “Do you have a third name¡?”

Keith blinks before he laughs and nods enthusiastically. “I’m Keith!”

“I like Gay better!”

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes before his smile softens. “You and me both,” he says, adding a wink to the end before he takes a sip of his coffee and pushes the door open.

His heart does several flips when he hears the echo of James’s complaints not a second later behind him.

“McClain, do not swoon over the counter! McClain, my coffee! _McClain!_ ”

Keith doesn’t stop smiling through the still-going debate between flashcards and post-its. Or through his entire presentation. Or through his new chat conversation late at night with a certain someone.

 

**Disaster Bi [19:43]:**

looking forward for friday :D

 

**Very Gay [19:44]:**

you and me both (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
